Those 6 Things
by ShadowPalace
Summary: There were six things that Ron thought about most during his sixth year at Hogwarts School.


There were six things Ron cared about most in his sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

1. His friendship with Harry.

The year had started where it was his friendship with Harry _and _Hermione, but that was short lived due to the effects of number 2 on the list. Nonetheless, Ron's friendship with Harry still remained as strong as ever, even if Ron was preoccupied with other things. By this time, Harry was practically part of Ron's family – which made it slightly awkward at first when he caught him and Ginny snogging – and _that_ bond of brotherhood came first in Ron's book. Harry had always watched his back, and he made sure to try his best to do the same.

So Harry came first. He was trustworthy, and always stood by Ron's side. As they were best buds ; their friendship couldn't be traded for anything.

***

2. His relationship with Lavender.

As Ron's first girlfriend, he placed Lavender on a quite high position. She was nice company (it distracted him from thinking about Hermione. Plus, Lavender worked perfectly for his jealousy scheme) and the snogging was good so it kept Ron satisfied for at least some time. But soon enough, he began to miss Hermione and get annoyed with Lavender. So he ended it.

Through all that, he put Lavender second. She deserved _something_, so he let her be his number two for one year, just one.

***

3. Quiddich.

After his fatal experience with Quiddich in his fifth year, he made a vow with himself to play much better during his sixth – which, for the most part, he did. Ever since Ron could remember, he had always wanted to play Quiddich. It had been his dream for a long time, which lead to it receiving the position it got on his list of six.

It took third, because of so many other things that were preoccupying his mind; that he couldn't think about it as much as he would have liked to. But as it was still important to him, it took third.

***

4. The safety of his family.

Ron knew that if anything happened to any of his brothers, sister, or parents he'd feel horrible and become a complete mess. The only reason they weren't higher on his list was because he saw all of the safety precautions they were taking and thought it would be better not think about it than become obsessive about it. Part of him almost envied Harry for not having to worry about family safety – his were all dead. He knew he shouldn't be and felt terrible that some small part inside of him did, because Harry had enough trouble with the Dursleys and his parents not being around. Harry had gone through enough trauma with Sirius being gone as well, it was far from fair to be jealous of Harry because of that.

This is why Ron put it as fourth, it was an important matter, but best not to be worrying about. It really couldn't do any good.

***

5. His grades.

While marks in school weren't what Ron cared most about in the slightest, he still thought an awful lot about it. He had to do at least moderately well, and with all the time he spent worrying about exams and homework, he thought it should get a spot on his list, even if it was one of the lower ones. He was slightly envious of Harry and him getting to cheat off the potions book. He felt that maybe if he worked just a little harder than normal, he might be able to keep up with him (and maybe even not be nearly as far behind Hermione at best).

So schoolwork and grades took fifth. As he was in school, it was on his mind half of the time, it needed its place on the list. While it wasn't close to his favorite thing – it was one of the most important things. Sadly, life required grades.

***

6. Protection of Ginny

Ron felt protective of Ginny, being her older brother. And it wasn't even protection from Voldemort – she was safe enough from him at Hogwarts; he needed to protect her from other boys, like Dean Thomas. She often got furious with him for this, but he didn't care so much. She was younger than him, and therefore not nearly as wise and needed to be watched.

Since he couldn't watch her nearly as often as he would have like too (also, he couldn't afford to), it took the last place on his list. Plus, once she got with Harry he didn't need to worry nearly as much. Especially since they had his permission.

***

Those were the sixth things that kept Ron occupied most throughout his sixth year. Sure, there were plenty of other things that he thought about, but those were the six most important to him and reoccurring.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Anyways, if you liked this and want me to the same thing with more characters, please let me know in a review! No matter if you want me to or not, please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
